poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
My Little Pony Transformers: Ready Player One
My Little Pony Transformers: Ready Player One is a new movie. Summary When the creator of the OASIS dies, Twilight Sparkle, her friends, the Autobots, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Code Red, George the Gorilla, Ralph the Wolf, and Lizzie the Crocodile join the race to find the easter egg he left behind. But the Overlord (as the Golden Master) has other plans. So, Twilight and her friends must get the easter egg before the Overlord does. Plot Opening scene/At Canterlot The film kicks off with the song "Jump" at Canterlot, Twilight and Shining Armor were walking to their parents house to look after it for a month. They look around to see other ponies heading to the game store and doing with virtual reality. So, Twilight walks onto an old van, puts on the gear and goes into a virtual reality place called "The OASIS". Entering the OASIS/Becoming some avatars In the OASIS, there was so many characters, including SpongeBob SquarePants characters, the Ninjago characters, Legends of Chima characters, Star Wars characters, Marvel characters, Gravity Falls characters, Toy Story characters, A Bug's Life characters, WALL-E characters, Angry Birds Transformers, Angry Birds Star Wars, The Angry Birds Movie characters, The LEGO Movie characters, The LEGO Batman Movie characters, The LEGO Ninjago Movie characters, Unikitty! characters, The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part characters, LEGO Jurassic World characters and many more characters. Twilight was so amazed to see all the characters and became her avatar, the human version of her (from Equestria Girls). Then, Twilight met Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, Skylor, Ken, Li'l Nelson, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, Princess Harumi, the Chima Heroes, Emmet Brickowski, Lucy aka Wyldstyle, Vitruvius, Benny the Spaceman, MetalBeard, Batman, Batgirl, Robin, Alfred, Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard, Red, Chuck, Bomb, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, Sunset Glimmer, Spike, Celestia, Luna and Cadance, who are becoming avatars too. She also meets Code Red, George the Gorilla, Ralph the Wolf, and Lizzie the Crocodile. Twilight also narrates about the creator of the OASIS named James Halliday, how he died and left the Easter Egg. The Race for the Copper Key At the OASIS racetrack, Twilight enters the race and sees a lot of racecars, like the Mach 5, the 1966 Batmobile, Christine, the monster truck Bigfoot, the Flying Ford Anglia, the Autobots (in their vehicle modes), the Red Motorcycle, and the Monster Trio Truck. Unikitty gets into her Cloud Car, Puppycorn gets onto his trike, ???? At Applejack's garage/The Tour/"Why Can't We Go Backwards" Trivia *The Overlord will serve as the main antagonist of this film, with the Storm King as the secondary antagonist and Mechagodzilla as the tertiary antagonist. *Twilight Sparkle will use the DeLorean Time Machine (outfitted with K.I.T.T.), Applejack will use the monster truck Bigfoot, Fizzlepop Berrytwist will use Kaneda's Bike, Sunset Shimmer will use the 1966 Batmobile, Rarity will use the Mach 5, Rainbow Dash will use the A-Team's Van and Starlight Glimmer will use Christine. *The Spinosaurus, King Kong, the Indominus Rex, the spikes and wrecking balls will be hazards and obstacles on the OASIS racetrack. *During the final battle, Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard, Rexy, Blue, Delta, Echo, Charlie, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Fievel, his friends and family, Timothy, Jessica aka Clinchfield 311, WALL-E, EVE, M-O, Emmet Brickowski, Lucy aka Wyldstyle, Vitruvius, Batman, Benny the Spaceman, MetalBeard, Flik, Atta, Dot, Manny, Gypsy, Heimlich, Slim, Francis, Dim, Rosie, Tuck and Roll, Turbo, Chet, Whiplash, Burn, Skidmark, Smoove Move and White Shadow will help their friends to battle against the Nindroids and the Stone Army with cannons, swords, arrows and bows, the Giant Mouse of Minsk, the Iron Giant and the Cyclops. Songs/Music Scores *Jump - Van Halen (when the movie opens) *I Hate Myself for Loving You (before the race, Twilight made the DeLorean, gets in and when the race ????) *Why Can't We Go Backwards - Alan Silvestri (when the second race begins, ????) *I Am Machine (Three Days Grace) - Three Days Grace (when ????) *Stayin' Alive - The Bee-Gees (when ????) *We're Not Gonna Take It - Twisted Sister (when the final battle begins) *Looking for a Truck - Alan Silvestri (when ????) *Shacktron Battle - Brad Breeck (when the Shacktron ????) *???? Scenes *Opening scene/At Canterlot *Entering the OASIS/Becoming some avatars *The Race for the Copper Key *At Applejack's garage/The Tour/"Why Can't We Go Backwards?" *The Second Race for the Copper Key/Going Backwards/Twilight wins *Shopping time/Getting some weapons *Through the Shining Maze/The Second Key *The Overlord's plan/Getting ready for the Dance Club *The Dance Club/Twilight and Flash together * *[[ *[[The Final Battle/"We're Not Gonna Take It" *Find that truck! *The Rise of Mechagodzilla *The Iron Giant, Gundam, and Shacktron vs. Mechagodzilla *Lloyd Garmadon and Twilight vs. the Overlord/The Overlord's defeat *Ending/???? [[Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Trevor7626 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Nighlocktheawesome